Current mitigation technologies of low frequency spectrum attenuation include acoustic hangers, Helmholtz resonators, chamber core resonators, coverage tube resonators, large volume resonators, and large mass systems. These devices are problematic in that the manufacturing methods used consider the acoustic resonator design to be the same as a structural design and/or their performance is not broad band, i.e., the devices operate in a narrow frequency range, thereby limiting the effective range of environments in which the devices can be used. Furthermore, these devices can be expensive to manufacture in that they are sequentially constructed in an add-on manner.